


4:50 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My daughter was always noisy,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered while he scowled.
Kudos: 1





	4:50 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My daughter was always noisy,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered while he scowled and heard Supergirl's spirit scratching his bedroom door repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
